Oakstar's Prophecy
by Crescentclaw
Summary: Follow Oakkit on her journey to become Oakstar.
1. Allegiances

_I do not own_**Warriors**_I wish I did though._

**Oakstar's Prophecy**

**Allegiances**

Leader- Hawkstar Apprentice- Jaypaw

Deputy- Thornstorm Apprentice- Dovepaw

Medicine Cat- Poppypatch Apprentice- Stormspirit

**Warriors**

Lionpelt Apprentice-Glacierpaw

Cherryleaf Apprentice- Gustpaw

Rosblade

Redstream Apprentice- Larkpaw

Honeyleaf

Emberfur

Frostleaf

Whiteshine

Birchwing

Sunstorm

Bumbleflight

Blossemshine Apprentice- Amberpaw

Brightmask

Cottennose

Mudclaw

Amberheart

Raincloud

Duststorm

Firestripe

Firestorm

Echosong

Berrypelt

Swiftcloud

Icewhisker

Grayleaf Apprentice- Whitepaw

Ashshade

Birdflight

Dawnfall

Tigerstripe

Flamewing

Rowanheart

Tawnyflower

Foxfoot

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw

Amberpaw

Larkpaw

Gustpaw

Glacierpaw

Stormspirit

Dovepaw

Jaypaw

**Queens**

Darksky mate Grayleaf

Duskfur mate Emberfur, kits Firekit, Brightkit, and Mistkit

Icestorm mate Firestorm, kits Primrosekit, Cinderkit, and Oakkit

Dovefeather mate Bumbleflight

Ashwhisker mat Thornstorm

Frostflower mate Redstream, kits Ashkit, Sharpkit, Willowkit, and Waterkit

Fogfoot mate Duststorm, kits Snowkit and Smokekit

Mistyflower mate Ashshade

Ivyfrost mate Hawkstar, kits Lillykit, Frostkit, and Iriskit

**Elders**

Mousecall

Brackenfrost

Silvermist

Whitemist


	2. Chapter 1 Primrose and Cinder

**_Disclaimer I do not own Warriors_**

**_Chapter One Prim and Cinder_**

**Oakkit's POV**

A voice sweet and soft- Oakkit wake when you please, but trust me there is much to see

Oakkit opened her eyes only to find a pair of jade green eyes staring back at her

Oakkit- aaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Another kit with fluffy grey fur, one black sock on her right front paw, ear tips, and tail, and jade green eyes looked at her excitedly

Kit- hi, I'm your sister Primrosekit

Oakkit then realized she didn't know what she looked like she looked down to see creamy blond fur and chestnut brown paws

Oakkit- Primrosekit what color are my eyes?

Primrosekit- sky blue

A voice sweet and soft- Oakkit you're awake, great let me call your brother, Cinderkit

Primrosekit- that's our mother her name is Icestorm

Icestorm had a fluffy white pelt and shinning amber eyes

Suddenly a gray ball of fluff came out it unraveled itself to reveal a silvery gray tom-kit with hazel green eyes

Tom-kit- I'm your brother Cinderkit

Oakkit- so you and I are she-kits and Cinderkits a tom?

Primrosekit yup pretty much

**Yay, first chapter done sorry if it's short I was going to start the poem fanfic called ****_Guess The Poem _****so check it out bye.**

**_-Cresentclaw_****_J_**


	3. Chapter 2 The Clan

**_The Clan_**

Icestorm-I suspect you'll show your sister around

Cinderkit-of course, let's go!

Primrosekit (chasing after Cinderkit)-uuuhh, toms, so annoying

Oakkit started giggling and raced after Cinderkit and Primrosekit

Only to bump into a mottled light brown she-cat with blue eyes short fur a very long tail and a white splash on her chest

She-cat-watch it, you're Icestorm's kit correct?

Oakkit-ye-yea

In mind-She's scary

She-cat-hm, well I'm Wrenflight

Oakkit-I'm Oakkit

Wrenflight- well then Oakkit, get in my way again and-

Thornstorm-Wrenflight you're needed on patrol

Wrenflight-hm, maybe it's better this way, so you won't be scarred for life

Oakkit (frightened and barely hearable)-um, bye

Cinderkit-I see you've met Wrenflight

Primrosekit-don't talk to her, she lies a lot

Cinderkit-and always has that sly expression on her face

Oakkit-is everyone in Amberclan like her

Primrosekit and Cinderkit-no, of course not, Icestorm was nice wasn't she

Oakkit-yea, she's probably just grumpy

Suddenly a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white ear tufts came up to the young kits

Tom-why hello there kits I'm Hawkstar


	4. Updated Allegiances

**Oakstar's Prophecy**

**Allegiances Updated**

Leader- Hawkstar Apprentice- Jaypaw

Deputy- Thornstorm Apprentice- Dovepaw

Medicine Cat- Poppypatch Apprentice- Stormspirit

**Warriors**

Lionpelt Apprentice-Glacierpaw

Cherryleaf Apprentice- Gustpaw

Roseblade

Redstream Apprentice- Larkpaw

Honeyleaf

Emberfur

Frostleaf

Whiteshine

Birchwing

Sunstorm

Bumbleflight

Blossemshine Apprentice- Amberpaw

Brightmask

Cottennose

Mudclaw

Amberheart

Raincloud

Duststorm

Firestripe

Firestorm

Echosong

Berrypelt

Swiftcloud

Icewhisker

Grayleaf Apprentice- Whitepaw

Ashshade

Birdflight

Dawnfall

Tigerstripe

Flamewing

Rowanheart

Tawnyflower

Foxfoot

Wrenflight

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw

Amberpaw

Larkpaw

Gustpaw

Glacierpaw

Stormspirit

Dovepaw

Jaypaw

**Queens**

Darksky mate Grayleaf

Duskfur mate Emberfur, kits Firekit, Brightkit, and Mistkit

Icestorm mate Firestorm, kits Primrosekit, Cinderkit, and Oakkit

Dovefeather mate Bumbleflight

Ashwhisker mate Thornstorm

Frostflower mate Redstream, kits Ashkit, Sharpkit, Willowkit, and Waterkit

Fogfoot mate Duststorm, kits Snowkit and Smokekit

Mistyflower mate Ashshade

Ivyfrost mate Hawkstar, kits Lillykit, Frostkit, and Iriskit

**Elders**

Mousecall

Brackenfrost

Silvermist

Whitmist


End file.
